My sexy biker!
by VstarDuran1
Summary: this is a one shot that could be turned into a story with great reviews so yeah RandR!1
1. Chapter 1

hey guys new one shot about Loren being a bartender and a sexy biker how do you Eddie and her will meet!

**Loren's POV**

***Hi i'm Loren Tate 20 year old biker and bartender at the mk club i'm single and love motorcycles***

**Man:hey can i get a beer please!**

**Me: okay here you go anything else!**

***i said after i turned around***

**Man: yeah a side of you to go home with me!**

***i looked up and saw the one and only Eddie Duran!***

**Me: omfg you're Eddie Duran!**

**Eddie: the one and only did you get my second order**

**Me: yeah i did but you don't want me to come home with you plus i have a vehicle but it's a motorcycle and it's my baby Eddie! plus i don't get off till 11!**

**Eddie: so i'll wait you're worth it!**

***i blushed big time***

**Me: okay let me see if i can get of early and get my partner kim to take my shift okay?**

**Eddie: okay sexy!**

*** i quickly dialed her number***

**[phone call]**

**Me: hey kimmy please come take my shift!**

**Kim: why?**

**Me: because Eddie Duran just said he wanted to take me home eek!**

**Kim: noo way!**

**Me: yeeessss wayyyy!**

**Kim: eek I'M pulling up right now!**

**Me: OKAY!**

**[END]**

**Eddie's POV**

***i'm sitting right at the bar watching Loren talking on the phone a few times she looks at me and when she dose i wink and kiss at her she goes crazy and winks back then my dad came downstairs***

**Max: hey son what ya up to!**

**Me: getting me a girl!**

**Max: really who **

**Me: her!**

***i point to Loren and she looks at me and i wink and kiss at her again***

**Max: my bartender but she's working **

**Me: dad she's getting her partner to take over for her **

**Max: okay son she's a sweet girl treat her right okay?**

**Me: i know dad i'm not gonna hurt her i think she might be the one for me**

**Max: okay please don't hurt her because i will hurt you**

**Me: i promise i will not dad**

**Max: okay seeya son**

**Me: bye pops **

***pops left and Loren came back***

**Me: so she coming cause i gotta have you right now!**

**Loren: yeah she's here already she's in the back getting ready okay so let's go!**

**Me: don't have to tell me twice!**

**Loren's POV**

***we get to the parking lot***

**Eddie: how about you take me to my place on your bike and i leave my car here***

**Me: okay we can do that!**

***Me and Eddie get to my bike and i give him a helmet he puts it on and wraps his arms around me we ride off i love when he squeezes me at some time we arrive start kissing when we get inside his apartment and you know the rest goes on that was one great night***

_hey guys this was a one shot so if you like it to be a story send me some great reviews okay Duran out!_


	2. Chapter 2

second of this supposed to be one shot story but here you go

**Loren POV**

***OMFG last night was freaking amazing but where is that sexy devil hmm something smells good i went down stairs and saw a shirtless Eddie in the kitchen cooking pretty much a buffet***

**Eddie: oh hey lo you're up?**

**Me: yep how did you sleep**

**Eddie: with you being in my arms i slept like a baby!**

**Me: Eddie i'm not your one night stand am i because that would hurt a lot!**

**Eddie: of course not why would you think that?**

**Me: because last night you were loving all on me holding me kissing me and on me and trust me i'm not trying to be clingy at all but this morning you're like keeping your distance what's up?**

**Eddie: nothing i just did not want to overwhelm you with anything you know i was going to ask you to be my girlfriend but if you don't i'll...**

**Me: i do want to be your girlfriend Eddie i like you a lot okay you're sweet, sexy,loving,caring,responsible you're everything i wold want don't thing that i'm a slut or something like i'll fuck you then leave i'm not like that i know this is too soon but i'm in love with you Eddie!**

**Eddie: really?**

**Me: yeah what about you?**

**Eddie:i'm in love with you too lo i love you a lot**

**Me: i love you too**

***they kissed with full passion and love***

**Eddie: baby i gotta go too the office to record a song i wrote about you last night who knew you could twerk?**

***i blushed big time we got dressed and got there and headed straight for the recording studio***

**Eddie: **

_hold up girl just wind it slow (x3)_

_hold up girl_

_she's a twerkoholic_

_she's a twerkoholic_

_she's a twerkoholic_

_she need me to get her started_

_my love is gonna get her faded _

_she said my love is so intoxicating_

_ride (x3)_

_ride my love and don't stop_

_baby ride my love and don't stop_

_if you stay with me through this verse i'll be your designated driver girl_

_i wanna take you home straight to the bed skip the pillow talk i know that i deserve you _ _baby show me what that twerk do (x2) show me how you youtube, hold up girl just wind it slow, imma take you where you wanna go she gon need rehab fo sure cuz everywhere you go. hold up let me clear my throat (uhhhm) she's a twerkoholic(x2)_

_[END]_

**Jake: Eddie that was amazing and so different who or what inspired it**

**Eddie: Loren inspired it **

*** i blushed big time again***

**Eddie: well jake we have to go somewhere **

**Me: oh yeah we do bye Jake**

**Jake: bye?**

* * *

_hmm where is Eddie and Loren going that's so important find out if i get enough reviews!_


End file.
